


Next Stop: Hongdae

by pengdabi



Series: Love Line [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, NaJeong, chaeyoung is a minor character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengdabi/pseuds/pengdabi
Summary: Jeongyeon suddenly didn’t mind having a small company before she boards the train and gets home after a long day.





	Next Stop: Hongdae

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere in Brooklyn 2yeon AU no one asked for. I recommend listening and looking up the lyrics of Somewhere in Brooklyn by Bruno Mars for enlightenment. Happy reading :)

Jeongyeon took a deep breath after stepping out of the once busy café. It was nearing winter and she was wearing her nearly faded thin coat, the only one that kept her warm. She carelessly walked to the train station keeping her hands clenched, looking for warmth inside the pockets of her coat. With her breath showing a hint of smoke when she was exhaling, she thought she should have took the warm coffee Chaeyoung was offering her before she went to go home.

  
Jeongyeon was far from tired. She was damn exhausted. Her job can never be that easy. Jeongyeon has to take that extra time on work, customers piling up in the famous café, orders coming in like crazy. It was Jeongyeon’s life now. She hates that she has to deal with it to survive.

  
Looking sleepily for the nearest bench, she sloppily sat on it, waiting for the next train to arrive. She tried to keep herself awake. The last thing that she wanted to happen was getting robbed of course.

  
She diverted her gaze to every station advertisement she was seeing. She even stared lazily at the clock.

  
_9:22 PM_

  
It was really time for her to go home.

  
Suddenly, a strange lady sat beside her. She stared for a while, finding the lady very, very mesmerizing. She has gold jewelry draped over her wrists, fingers, and neck and it complemented her leather jacket, that was fit enough for the weather, very perfectly.

  
And did Jeongyeon mention? Her faint, frail eyes and her lightly blushed cheeks (perhaps, from the weather?) that really caught her very attention. She was staring.

  
She was staring!

  
“O-Oh, I’m sorry. I’m just... tired and sleepy? I think. Oh god, I’m blabbering. I’m sorry.” Jeongyeon finally learned how to shut her mouth. Too much guilt for staring at a random lady. She saw the lady take her earphone out of one ear and she evidently heard Tablo’s voice ringing through the earbud.

  
The lady cutely let out a giggle. Jeongyeon could’ve just let the floor eat her right then and there. She can feel her ears warm up from what just happened.

  
“Tired? From work?” The lady asked gently, her gaze falling to Jeongyeon’s bagpack that was filled with the dirty uniform she wore in that day.

  
“Yeah. It was very exhausting.” Jeongyeon smiled gently at the pretty lady.

  
Instead of her dozing off from waiting, here she was, talking to a lady. It looked like she was around her age, her bet’s on twenty-one. Jeongyeon wasn’t really the one to talk to someone she wasn’t familiar with. Her mother, like the little red riding hood she was, told her to not talk to strangers in the big city especially when she’s alone but it felt all too familiar to her. Jeongyeon, for the first time, didn’t mind having a small company before she gets to her old but really not too shabby apartment.

  
“How about you then? You from here?” Jeongyeon asked the lady, scanning the clothes she was wearing. With of course, her red Nike high tops standing out.

  
With what the lady was wearing it seems like she’s fit for the state of life they have here in Hongdae. Hongdae is known for its rich and popular shops and night life. It seemed like the lady was very fortunate in luck, Jeongyeon thought but outer appearance can deceive the others too.

  
“Not really, no. I hang around Hongdae sometimes but today I was out with my friends. I had to go home before they get me drunk and all.” The lady seemed to be right. By this time, her friends are probably making a mess in a karaoke room now, getting drunk and singing messily on the karaoke. This lady wasn’t looking like she was looking forward to getting all wasted.

  
“Looks like you have all the time in the world huh? I really don’t relate.” Jeongyeon heard the lady chuckle faintly before sighing and pouting at her remark. It was cute. As Jeongyeon thought.

  
“Not really. Hanging out was just an option we’re having after getting all stressed in our all-hell-break-loose place.” The lady played with her feet, swinging it side by side and she’s letting her toes gently hit each other. It was true. Working in businesses or companies were never easy to start with. Jeongyeon knows. Jeongyeon was capable but she wasn’t capable enough to handle such job pressure and problems as such. It was excruciating.

  
They both fell silent, not really minding the awkward air between them. Jeongyeon staring again but this time, the lady was looking at the clock, maybe avoiding their now silent and awkward state.

  
“A lady like you? I doubt it.” Jeongyeon saw the lady’s neck snap her way. She thought the lady was annoyed but her expression was... rather amused.

  
“Who do you think I am? Little miss perfect that hangs with her friends frequently, not minding about the lack of income she has to work for? I think not.” The lady scoffed and shook her head, with her eyes full of weariness, now that Jeongyeon noticed.

  
Jeongyeon hummed amusingly in response. She was in awe on how the lady speaks. It was pulling her even more. She find it rather peculiar but it was really just like talking to someone she’s familiar with. She was damn comfortable.

  
“Well, yeah. Minus all the words you said after ‘little miss perfect’.” Jeongyeon was being true. She is, after all. It was too late to take it back but it was on the tip of her tongue. She just had to let it out.

  
_The next train arrives in 2 minutes._

  
She saw the lady’s ears perk up like a bunny, a curious one, and her eyes fell on Jeongyeon’s stare. Her gaze stiffened after hearing that from a stranger that she barely knows and was insulting her to her bare minimum (As Jeongyeon thought).

  
“Now, it’s my turn to doubt.” The lady coyly raised her eyebrows, suddenly amused at Jeongyeon expression. She was after all, smirking smugly. She shrugged and lightly laughed at the lady’s unauthentic tone.

  
“Be my guest.” Jeongyeon was in the mood to tease. It’s just that the lady was the one she was with. They, once again, fell silent. The quiet station rang a long string of deafening silence in their ears. They weren’t awkward anymore, they were comfortable on having each other as companions now, and it kept Jeongyeon fascinated.

  
“What do you do then? You, looking tired, staring creepily at strangers, and all?” The lady asked with still a hint of comedy in her voice. Jeongyeon took it with a grain of salt and chuckled. It was the truth, there was no way she’ll escape that.

  
“I work in a café. Just three blocks away from here.” Jeongyeon answered and scooted a little closer beside the stranger and it seems like the stranger didn’t mind. Their skins were still far but it was close enough for her, she was contented. Jeongyeon still do know that there’s still a barrier, she haven’t gotten her name yet.

  
“Winter is near and people search for warmth in hot drinks like coffee. Makes sense.” The lady was satisfied with her own conclusion making Jeongyeon smile like an idiot for her cuteness.

  
“Well, you can visit the café and give the lady _Yoo Jeongyeon_ a call. I think she does owe you a peace offering for insulting you a little bit a while ago.” Jeongyeon was hoping hard that the lady knows how to take hints. She was, after all, lowkey asking her out.

  
“You know, we’ll just sit down, have a cup of coffee while listening to Frank Sinatra... or something.” Jeongyeon bit her lip, trapping the words she may blabber further. The last thing she wanted to the lady to hear was a bunch of cheesy compliments, of course.

  
She felt happy that the woman was nodding but she saw a hint of hesitation in her reaction.

  
“How do I know if you’re not an axe murderer that wants me to go three blocks from here and kill me?” The lady looked straight in her eyes as if she was half kidding and she was half really in doubt. It was a good thing the lady was making sure. Not every stranger is offering someone to pay a visit in a random place, unless you’re what the lady calls an “axe murderer”. She fascinated in this lady’s humor.

  
“Do I look like a ever got blood on my hands? Am I that ugly?” Jeongyeon shook her head and laughed when the lady’s lips broke into a wide smile revealing her bunny-like two front teeth.

  
“You’re not. You’re... cute.”

  
Now it’s Jeongyeon’s turn to smile ever so wide. She prays hard to the gods that her ears won’t show a crimson color for she doesn’t want the lady to see her flimsiness.

  
_Train arriving. Next stop: Hongdae._

  
“I best be off. We don’t want the train to leave me now, do we?” The lady rushed to the train and Jeongyeon felt funny that she followed her just until the train door as the lady boarded the train. They looked at each other for a moment until Jeongyeon remembers that she still doesn’t know her name.

  
“Wait! I never got you name. What is it?” Jeongyeon was tapping her toes, ready for a quick answer but it was too late as the alarm rang like a deafening siren.

  
_Train doors closing._

  
She was waiting to hear a name but she never heard one.

  
Instead, the lady mouthed her name through the transparent train door. Jeongyeon was never good at lip reading to begin with but she wants to try her best on this one. She only read the faint lip movement of the lady before the train zoomed off the station.

  
Jeongyeon never got her name.

  
_Next train arriving in 5 minutes. Next stop: Hongdae._

  
——————————————————————

  
Jeongyeon spent her half of her day, her off shift, wandering in the streets of Hongdae. Bright and colorful christmas lights already hung by the stores and streets and people, mostly couples, walk together on their side of the streets. She was alone. She didn’t care at first but it hit her when she met the lady.

  
She can’t help but look down and kick some imaginary pebbles and stones on the street, getting all dismayed that there’s no way that she could contact the lady. She should’ve asked first for her damn name. Too much for getting amused in teasing her.

  
Jeongyeon passed by many stores. She took a glance, each and every one of it, hoping that she will see her again. Ramen, jewelry, clothing, and even the record store. The hopes of seeing her around Hongdae was peaked a while ago, but she was disappointed in the fact that their train station mini talk was just a faint memory of getting happy.

  
Jeongyeon stepped in the warm air of the café, seeing Chaeyoung, all hands on deck on the booth, getting practical on her barista duties. They exchanged greetings as Jeongyeon proceeds to put her apron on and fix her apperance. Her nose was quite red from the cold as Chaeyoung thought. It was evident that it was from her mini expedition a while ago. So she served the last orders of their customers and after all of that, she proceeded to make a freshly brewed coffee for Jeongyeon. Seeing her like this, Chaeyoung thought she needed it very much like a medicine.

  
Jeongyeon’s frown was evident in Chaeyoung eyes. It was getting her the feeling that something ridiculous happened to the older one. Jeongyeon was just standing but the counter, waiting for another customer to place an order when Chaeyoung tapped her and gave her a piping hot cup of coffee. Jeongyeon took a long look at what Chaeyoung was doing, like Chaeyoung did cut off her trance.

  
“Don’t worry. It’s on me.” Chaeyoung nudged the cup a little bit on Jeongyeon’s hand and she finally took it and gave thanks with a silent ‘Thank you’. Jeongyeon took a sip and sighed for the hundredth time since she saw her. Chaeyoung only could tap her shoulder as she went and go clean the station, wiping every possible mess she could see. Jeongyeon wanted to talk to Chaeyoung. She wanted to ask if she, possibly saw the lady during her off shift but she thinks it will sound like she was pathetic enough and crazy about this girl she just met in the station last night.

  
“Chaeyoung?” Jeongyeon saw Chaeyoung divert her once focused-on-cleaning gaze to her. Chaeyoung hummed in response, waiting for the hesitation to fade out of what was Jeongyeon was about to say.

  
“Do you ever think it’s possible to like someone you just met last night?” Jeongyeon finally asked. She was anticipating the younger one to laugh and tease her for being a flimsy one but, she indeed sent Chaeyoung thinking about her question.

  
“Well, yeah. Liking someone isn’t measured on how long you just met. If that’s for a flimsy and clumsy one like you.” Chaeyoung still managed to slip her teases in her answer but Jeongyeon paid no mind to it. It was no jam.

  
“Who is it?” Chaeyoung asked but Jeongyeon sighed in frustration.

  
“That’s the thing. I just met her last night in the train station, we conversated, I didn’t get her name, and I like her? I sound ridiculous.” Jeongyeon could only hide her face in embarrassment from Chaeyoung.

  
“You are not, crazy dude! I mean, if you met her last night in the station, then what are the odds in meeting her today? Or the next day? Or in 4 months? The possibilities are endless.”

  
Jeongyeon could only heave a sigh. She can’t help but doubt about it. She searched through Hongdae, asking people crazily about the lady. She was really determined to see her or even know her again. She took Chaeyoung’s advice to think about. Chaeyoung’s no Doctor Strange, but she does doubt. She was right.

  
Possibilities are damn endless.

  
She hopes.

  
——————————————————————

  
Jeongyeon, once again, lazily walked her way to the station like last night. She was tired again from smiling and greeting customers from today and the customers kept on increasing and increasing since the weather got colder and colder.

  
Jeongyeon was near to fall asleep again while sitting at the same bench she sat last night. But today was different.

  
Jeongyeon could only stare at the vacant space beside her that was once occupied by leather jacket, gold jewelries, and a pair of spot on red Nike high tops. She wishes so hard that she was here right again, curing her daze in just a matter of seconds, finally asking first on what’s her name. But now, her smiles and her insults was just a faint moment in Jeongyeon’s memory.

  
Jeongyeon shivered in loneliness. She was finding warmth in the pockets of her coats once again, fists clenched, and warmth was just a little nowhere to be found. Jeongyeon was very close to sleeping. She’s hoping that the train could’ve come quicker right now, unlike last night.

  
_Next train arriving in 5 minutes. Next stop: Hongdae._

  
“Im Nayeon.” A random lady spoke beside her.

  
She was startled, took a glance on the now occupied seat beside her, occupied with the same lady she thought that will be just in her memory. It was the same bunny teeth and faint and frail eyes that was once again catching her attention.

  
“My name is Im Nayeon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted in AFF. https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1353104/next-stop-hongdae-2yeon-twice-imnayeon-najeong-yoojeongyeon


End file.
